I'll Be Missing You
by lovable-me
Summary: Voldermort is finaly defeated. But many ppl have died in the process, including one of the tiro. Who died and and how will the other two deal with it? song fic to the song "I'll Be Missing You"


****

AN: This is my first one shot and song fic. I hope it isn't that bad lol. Pls read the words to the song it's really sad, and if you have the song listen to it at the same time. It's so sad. So pls read the words to the song.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

I'll Be Missing You

Two young men were walking into the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of them was carrying the body of a young woman. 

When entering the castle, many students and professors were there welcoming them and congratulating them on the defeat of the dark lord but neither one of them had a smile on there face. In fact, they were the total opposite of happy. 

There eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it leaked like they would burst with tears again at any moment. "You did it Harry you did it." said an exited Ginny when she finally got through the crowd of cheering people. 

But her smile disappeared when she saw the body of her brother's best friend in the arms of Harry looking lifeless. "Oh my god is she…" but Ginny couldn't continue as she burst into tears, Ron pulling her into a hug. 

"I-I'm afraid she is." said Ron sounding like he would start crying any time soon as well. Harry looked down at the dead girl in his arms and whispered softly "I'm sorry Hermione."

************************************* 

For the last two weeks of school, Harry and Ron were quiet and the only time they were seen was during class and during meals. 

"It's all my fault." said Harry for the hundredth time since they got back. "No it's not Harry. How can it be?" said Ron, tired of always repeating the same thing, but this time Harry answered back. 

"It's my fault for so many reasons Ron. It's my fault because I was her friend, it's my fault because I should have been hit by that curse and not her, but mostly, it's my fault because I fell in love with her." finished Harry with all the tears he had been keeping in since the accident. 

"You…you were in love with her?" Asked Ron. "Yeah, and I had to be my selfish self and stay friends with her when I knew I would be putting her in even more danger." said Harry, letting the tears fall know, not caring if Ron saw them. 

"Don't say that Harry. Sure being your friend does put us in danger but me and Hermione knew that. It didn't matter to us that you were the boy who lived. And I'm sure if Hermione was here right know, she would tell you the same thing." said Ron moving to sit beside Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I still think part of it was my fault." "So are you still writing that song for us to sing at the big celebration in your honour?" asked Ron remembering what Harry had told him a couple of days ago. 

"Yeah it's almost finished but I need a girl to sing a part of it and we will sing the rest of it. But the girl that we pick has to have a good voice and had to be close to Hermione." said Harry, thinking of who that girl could be. "I know!!!" said Ron. 

"How about Ginny? She knew Hermione very well plus she has a great voice." "That's perfect Ron. I can't believe I never thought of her before." said Harry.

*************************************************

The day of the big celebration finally arrived. Harry, Ron and Ginny were getting ready to sing the song Harry had written. 

"The song you wrote is just perfect Harry." said Ginny. "Yeah you will have the hole of Hogwarts crying, well except for the Slytherins." said Ron smiling. "yeah, I just hope I don't do something stupid while I'm singing it. It has to be perfect for Hermione." said Harry close to tears. 

Dumbledor stood up from his seat and said "Ladies and gentlemen's as you all know we are here to celebrate the defeat of the dark lord." There were loud noises of clapping and cheering in the Great Hall. 

"But as you all know, many people have died in the process. This celebration isn't only about the defeat, but is also in memory of these heroic and innocent people. But the most heroic one out of all was a young girl that was 17. Many of you know her as Harry Potter's best friend. To begin this celebration, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Ginny Weasly will sing a song about there close friend, and also about the others who died." 

Dumbledor finished his speech and as Harry, Ron and Ginny got on the stage, everyone clapped and cheered. "This song, as you know, is dedicated to are dear and best friend Hermione. Even though she is gone, she will always remain in my heart. I will never forget you from the very first day I met you to the day you died." said Harry with tears in his eyes. 

"I didn't really like Hermione when I first met her, but I'm very happy I got to know her. She ended up playing a big part in my life. I will never forget her." said Ron also with tears in his eyes. 

"I knew Hermione threw Ron. I didn't really talk to her in school but I saw her every summer. She also helped me with my love life and she was the first one who accepted my relationship with Draco. I will never forget her." said Ginny, letting her tears falling freely on her cheeks. 

There was a moment of silence when everyone thought of someone they lost. "We will know sing the song." said Harry breaking the silence. "This is for you Herm." he whispered.

****

Harry: (Yeah... this right hear... goes out to everyone who has lost someone they   
truly love)  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (**Ron: **uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  


****

Harry and Ron: Even though you're gone,we still a team  


****

Harry: Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (**Ron: **that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  


****

Harry and Ron: If you open up thegates for me  


****

Harry: Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (**Ron: **uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  


****

Harry and Ron: Can't imagine all the pain I feel  


****

Harry: Give anything to hear half your breath (**Ron: **half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death   


****

Ginny:  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the days, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  


****

Harry: I miss you Big

Ron:  
It's kinda hard with you not around (**Harry: **yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (**Harry: **eheh)  
Watching us while we pray for you  
**Harry and Ron: **Every day we pray for you  


****

Ron: Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (**Harry: **uh-huh) to proceed  


****

Harry and Ron: Strength I need to believe  


****

Ron: My thoughts Big I just can't define (**Harry: **can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  


****

Harry and Ron: Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  


****

Ron: I still can't believe you're gone (**Harry: **can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (**Harry: **half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death   
  
**Ginny:**  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the days, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
  
Somebody tell me why  
One Black Morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face  
  
**Ron:**  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
[**Harry**] Every day that passes  
**Ron: **Every move I make, every single day  
[**Harry**] Is a day that I get closer  
[**Harry**] To seeing you again  
**Ron: **Every night I pray, every step I take  
[**Harry**] We miss you Big... and we won't stop  
**Ron: **Every move I make, every single day  
[**Harry**] Cause we can't stop... that's right  
**Ron: **Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
[**Harry**] We miss you Big  
  
**Ginny:**  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Once Ginny finished singing, everyone in the crowd was crying. There was a loud noise of clapping and cheering. They got off the stage and Ginny went and took a seat beside Draco. 

He kissed her on the cheek and said "you did a great job sweetie". Ginny smiled at him and they shared a kiss. 

Harry and Ron, not able to stay any longer, left the Great Hall. Once they entered the common room, they made there way to the big couch knowing no one would be coming for a while. 

"That song was great Harry, why didn't you want to stay? They did this whole celebration for you mate." said Ron. 

"I know, it's just I didn't want to get all the attention. I didn't beat the dark Lord on my own and people can't seem to understand that. Without the help of you or Hermione, he would still be alive and I would have died a long time ago." said Harry. 

There was an aquard silence when Ron didn't know what to say. Finally he gave Harry a hug of comfort. When they broke apart Harry got up from the couch and said "I think I'm gonna call it a night. Night Ron". "Night Harry" said Ron watching his friend walk up to there dormitory. 

When Harry walked in his dorm, he didn't go to bed. He looked outside at the sky. It was filled with stars and he remembered Hermione telling him that every star in the sky was a person looking up from heaven. 

He staid there for a while just looking at them. "I know you can somehow hear me right know Herm. All I wanted to say was that I miss you so much. I don't think ill ever find another love like you. 

Right know, all I want is a sign so I know you're up there listening to me". Harry staid there looking at the sky hopping to see I sign. He got disappointed when he didn't see anything. 

He slowly started to turn around when he saw something twinkle in the sky. He turned back around and saw one star shining brightly. For some reason, he knew it was Hermione. 

Knowing she was listening made Harry smile for the first time in weeks. He only had one more thing to say before going to bed. "Thanks Herm, for always listening."

A/N: well that's the end. Hope you liked the fic. For those of you who are reading my other story "A Not So Perfect Life" I'm sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I promise it will be out soon. Maybe even during next week since it is March brake and I don't have anything special planed. I have to babysit all week, fun lol. Anyway pls review.

~lovable_me~ 


End file.
